Finale: Tortuga
Season Summary The season begins with the contestants arriving on three seperate boats to a larger ship, where the host, Avery, stands at the captain's wheel, awaiting their arrival. While the contestants ride up to the ship, the camera goes from boat to boat and a few contestants are introduced to the audience. The camera first focuses on a blue boat, which holds the Barataria team, which is named after Barataria Bay, which was once a pirate stronghold near Louisiana. The camera moves onto the gray boat, which is carrying the members of the Kaz Lux team, which is named after Kazimierz Lux, a pirate during the Haitian War of Independence. The camera moves onto the last boat, a gold colored boat, which is carrying the members of the Delahaye 'team, which is named after Jacquotte Delahaye, a female Haitian pirate. The boats pull up to the bottom of the ship, and the contestants climb up a ladder which leads them to the top of the ship, where Avery is waiting, and smiling. The contestants crowd together, still separated by color, and the host introduces them to the first season of ''Finale. Avery explains that the season is going to rely heavily on teamwork, as the contestants will become pirate crews and battle each other at sea. Of course, there will still be organized challenges and periodical eliminations. Avery officially tells everyone their team, or crew, names, and the meaning behind all the names. Then, Avery directs everyone's attention to the cloud of mist beyond the ship, where three massive pirate ships suddenly sail out of. Everyone excitedly cheers as a dark, navy blue, a steel-gray colored, and a bright, gold-colored ship sail up to the ship everyone is on. The host asks "the woman in the middle," who is Dahlia, how it feels to see that the game is officially on. "It's insane! I'm so ready to kick some ass!" Dahlia replies, leading to cheers from the rest of her team, while triggering suspicious looks from Julianna and Mae on Barataria. Avery asks Julianna about her suspicious reaction, to which Julianna replies, "Avery, the game is clearly on. Let's go girl, let's go." Dahlia laughs. Before the players are dismissed, Avery lets them know that there will be one other major twist down the road, leading to some shocked looks from the players. Finally, everyone is dismissed. After the intro plays, the Delahaye crew is the first team to be showed. Everyone is socialiazing happily, and introducing themselves, and Leroy is shown at the helm of the ship, smiling and grabbing the ship's wheel. Dahlia is shown twirling around in her yellow sundress, laughing. Dahlia walks up to Leroy, who is still standing at the steering wheel of the ship. The two have some small talk for a bit, but then Dahlia looks behind her and back at Leroy and tells him that she trusts him. Leroy agrees, and the two chat about the stronger-looking competitors on the team, including themselves. Footage of Peter failing at opening a barrel while Sabina watches him is shown, magnifying Peter as a physical weak player. The footage moves onto the Barataria crew, who are already unpacking barrels of food on the inside of the ship. Everyone is introducing themselves and making small talk, except for Dave, who seems to be looking around for something. Some contestants take notice of Dave's searching, including Julianna, who eventually calls him out on it. Dave awkwardly sits back down with the group and tries to play it off like he was looking for extra food. No one seems to think anything of it, except for Cameron. The focus shifts to Mae and Miranda, who are sitting on the top deck, tying knots and chatting. Mae comments that the fact that she's on a pirate ship in the middle of the Caribbean is amazing, and Miranda eventually asks how old Mae. Mae laughs and tells Miranda she's only 19, and that she hopes she can trust Miranda with the information. Footage of Miranda laughing and smiling at Mae is shown, and Mae looks down uncomfortably. The Kaz Lux crew seems to have a much more difficult time interacting with each other, and there's shown to be a clear divide between young and old. Ingrid, Katrina, (who has been going by "Kat"), and Tony are all working on knots on the top of the ship, while Sara, Pua Bei, and Garrett are shown belowdeck, looking through barrels. Footage of Pua Bei finding a fishing rod in a barrel is shown. Sara high-fives him. Footage of Pua Bei smiling and extending his fishing rod into the ocean is shown. Moments later, Pua Bei excitedly rips the rod out of the ocean and swings it onto the deck. A huge, white fish is shown flopping around at the end of the hook, and Pua Bei smiles and calls everyone over. Pua Bei is shown cutting up the fish while joyful music plays, and the Kaz Lux team enjoys their first meal together belowdeck. "Yo, look at us!" Tony yells with his mouth full. He pats Pua Bei on the back, and he laughs. The members of Barataria are shown sleeping belowdeck, as the ship quietly creaks in the dark. The only other noise is the sound of rummaging in the distance, which wakes up Cameron and causes him to quietly look around. Dave is shown digging through more crates, looking for something. Dave suddenly notices an open floorboard next to one of the crates, and pries it open, revealing a wrapped up scroll. He grabs it excitedly and holds it out to the camera. "See that?" he says, "This is how you play Finale!" "Hey, what are you doing?" Cameron whispers intensley in the dark, standing up and walking over to Dave. Dave turns toward him and awkwardly stuffs something in his suit jacket. "What's that?" Cameron asks. "What?" Dave asks, seeming confused. Cameron gets closer. "I saw you find something," he whispers, "can you show me?" Dave shows Cameron the scroll, but tells him that he can't read what it says because it's so dark. "Isn't there a light anywhere?" Cameron asks, looking around. "No," Dave whispers, "but if you wait until tomorrow then you can read it with me. I trust you. Are we good?" Cameron shakes hands with Dave. Meanwhile, Julianna has her eyes open from her bed and is watching everything. Dave is shown stuffing the scroll in his pocket and going to bed along with Cameron, and the camera turns to Julianna, who is grinning. The next morning, Leroy sits on the top of the deck with Paul and Peter and watches the sunrise. Peter is trying to tie a knot, but struggles, and Leroy continously glances at him. Eventually, Paul offers to help. Peter is shown looking nervous as Dahlia walks out from belowdeck and says good morning to Leroy. Paul, Leroy, and Dahlia are shown walking away from Peter, leaving him alone at the head of the ship. Avery is shown standing on his own ship, and calls the other competitors into the challenge. The contestants all stand on their respective team mats, and Avery looks at Tony, who is smiling, and asks how Kaz Lux is doing. "Well, we started out a little rocky!" Tony exclaims, building up the excitment, "But this guy caught us a fish and we chowed down last night!" he said, grabbing Pua Bei on the shoulder and shaking him. Pua Bei smiles and laughs. Avery nods and explains the challenge. In the challenge, each team has a cannon stationed at an end of the ship, and out in the ocean are a set of colored targets, (5 for each team). Every team will have 2 shooters, who will attempt to aim and shoot cannon balls at their team's targets. As a twist, every team will also elect one member to be in control of the "Freeze Button," which will momentarily stop a team's cannon, halting their participation in the game. The two teams to knock down all of their targets win, and the first team to do so will be able to Reward or Punish one player from either of the other teams. The losing team will attend the Elimination Dinner and vote someone out. The shooters''' are Miranda and Cameron '''for Barataria, '''Leroy and Paul '''for Delahaye, and '''Tony and Garrett '''for Kaz Lux. The '''button overseers are Mae '''for Barataria, '''Peter '''for Delahaye, and '''Katrina '''for Kaz Lux. "3... 2... 1... GO!" Cameron, Leroy, and Tony attempt the first shots, and there's shown to be a learning curve to shooting. '''Leroy and Tony are the first to hit a target, and Leroy keeps shooting, while Tony switches out with Garrett. Leroy knocks down the second target for Delahaye, and Cameron gets the first for Barataria. "Let me go in!" Miranda shouts to Cameron, but he ignores her and keeps shooting. Julianna rolls her eyes from the sidelines. "Should I press the button!?" Peter yells to Leroy, who tells him not to. Leroy hits another target, keeping Delahaye in the lead, with 3 '''targets knocked down. '''Garrett hits a target for Kaz Lux, putting them back in 2nd place. Leroy hits another target, giving Delahaye only one target left. Mae, panicking, pushes the button to freeze Leroy, and he groans in anger as his cannon is stalled. "It's okay!" Paul shouts, not bothered by the fact that he hasn't gone in, "We've still got this!" Garrett hits another target, and switches out with Tony, who hits another target. Kaz Lux and Delahaye are now tied, and Leroy shouts for Peter to press the freeze button on Kaz Lux, which he does. With both competition frozen, Cameron finally switches with Miranda, who is irritated, and she knocks down 2 more targets, closing the gap tremendously. Finally, Leroy is unfrozen, and continously tries to hit the last target for Delahaye. Meanwhile, Miranda hits another target, tying Barataria up with everyone else. After minutes have gone by, Leroy hits the last target for Delahaye, winning the challenge. The battle is left between Barataria and Kaz Lux for 2nd place. From the sidelines, Dave looks extremely nervous. Eventually, Tony knocks down the final target for Kaz Lux, giving them 2nd place. Barataria has lost. While Kaz Lux celebrates their victory, Barataria looks upset, especially Miranda, who looks extremely annoyed. Avery walks over to Delahaye and congratulates them on their victory, and tells them to either Reward or Punish a player from another team. After some deliberation, Leroy turns to Kaz Lux and says, "We're going to Reward Pua Bei, since his team seems to be happy with him." Pua Bei smiles as Avery walks over to him and hands him a rolled up scroll. Dave looks curious. Pua Bei thanks the host and the two winning teams are sent back to their ships. Moments later, Avery turns to face Barataria, who still look upset. "Well, not a good start for this team," Avery says, and dismisses them back to their ship to await the Elimination Dinner later that day. The confessionals play as Barataria boards their ship. Pua Bei is holding up the Reward scroll he recieved proudly as Kaz Lux boards their ship. Everyone gathers around as he unrolls it, and it's revealed that the Reward is below deck,